1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a battery device (a battery pack) that has a battery cell (a rechargeable battery) constituted by a secondary cell.
When the battery cell is discharged at temperature higher or lower than a predetermined temperature range, deterioration in the battery cell is quickened to reduce durable life of the battery cell.
Thus, in many cases, a temperature detecting unit such as a thermistor and a control circuit that interrupts an output current outputted from an electrode terminal of the battery device according to temperature detected by the temperature detecting unit are built in the battery device. This prevents the discharge at the temperature higher or lower than the predetermined temperature range and prevents the deterioration in the battery cell.
It is also proposed to provide, in an electronic apparatus in which such a battery device is used, heat generating means for generating heat with an electric current supplied from a battery device to heat the battery device with the heat generating means during use at a low temperature (see JP-A-2000-30719).